An imbalance of the autonomic nervous system is associated with several disease states. Restoration of autonomic balance has been a target of several medical treatments including modalities such as pharmacological, device-based, and electrical stimulation. For example, beta blockers are a class of drugs used to reduce sympathetic activity to treat cardiac arrhythmias and hypertension; Gelfand and Levin (U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,303) describe a device-based treatment used to decrease renal sympathetic activity to treat heart failure, hypertension, and renal failure; Yun and Yuarn-Bor (U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,574; U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,076; U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,952) describe a method of restoring autonomic balance by increasing parasympathetic activity to treat disease associated with parasympathetic attrition; Kieval, Burns and Serdar (U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,206) describe an electrical pulse generator that stimulates a baroreceptor, increasing parasympathetic activity, in response to high blood pressure; Hlavka and Elliott (US 2010/0070004) describe an implantable electrical stimulator in communication with an afferent neural pathway of a carotid body chemoreceptor to control dyspnea via electrical neuromodulation.
Devices are needed that are configured to be positioned in the vicinity of a carotid body and are adapted to ablate the carotid body or related structure to treat one or more sympathetically mediated diseases.